


Black Eyed Dreams

by itsaspnthing



Series: Black Eyed Dreams [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Dominant Dean, Dominant Sam, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sam Winchester, Multiple Partners, Nightmares, Polyamory, Protectiveness, Smut, Submissive Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaspnthing/pseuds/itsaspnthing
Summary: You hunt with the Winchester brothers, but it is a little bit more than that. The three of you share a very intimate bond that can not and will not be broken. Sam was water, Dean was fire, and you, well you were Earth. This bond will not be broken, unless by the hand of Crowley.





	Black Eyed Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first series. This will be about a polygamous relationship with the reader and the Winchesters. There will not be any wincest until later on in the series, if any at all.

The leather seats to the impala were cold when you first sat down. You’ve been riding in the back seat for so long now that the back of your legs were sticking.

“Dean?” You whined. “Can we please stop and get something to eat?” 

Dean’s green eyes looked at you through the rear view mirror, but quickly went back to the road ahead of him. He didn’t respond, and you got even more aggravated. A long sigh left your mouth. 

“Knock if off, Y/N.” Dean snarked at you. “We’ll be at the hotel soon.” 

“Sam!” You protested, hoping he would interject and take your side. 

He didn’t. In fact, he didn’t say anything at all. 

You pouted. Pouting was usually for special occasions when you just needed to have your way. 

“I can’t feel my ass, dude!” You moved over to the middle off the back seat and leaned forward so your face was up to both of their faces. “Have you ever not been able to feel your own ass?” 

“No, but if you keep it up, you’ll be able to feel it again when I make it bright red,” Dean turned his attention to you, smirking, “dude.” There it was. His dad voice. 

You rolled your eyes and slunk back into your seat. 

“Y/N, why don’t you just relax?” Sam ignored the comment about the spanking. He was the calm one. “Take a nap and we will be there by the time you wake up and you can stretch out your legs.” 

You loved both of them so much, but you had such a soft spot for Sam. He always made sure you were taken care of. 

“Here.” Sam handed you his iPod since your phone died two states ago, and you couldn’t listen to music anymore. “Listen to some music on low volume,” he handed you his headphones, “that should help put you to sleep.” 

You smiled at him, and he returned the smile. His dimples made you melt. 

Dean looked at you once more through the rear view. He didn’t want to show it, but he really did care about you too. He wanted to make sure you were comfortable. 

You didn’t notice him watching you though. You were too busy looking through Sams playlist to care. 

You rested your head against the window, and within seconds, you were back to sleep. The sound of Chris Stapleton’s voice was relaxing enough on its own, but it helped knowing that Sam was the one who helped you get there in the first place. 

You don’t remember how you got to the bathroom in the no-name motel room. But you found yourself staring in the mirror. You looked like you, but somewhat different this time. Your hair was a mess, and your skin was pale. You walked back to the main room where the two beds and one nightstand stood. The beds were unmade, but there was no sign of Sam or Dean. 

You grabbed your face wash and makeup bag out of your duffle and threw it back on the bed. You figured you would make yourself look somewhat presentable before the boys got back from wherever the hell they were. Where could they have possibly gone? You don’t remember them telling you they were leaving. 

When you met your own reflection in the mirror once more, you looked even worse than before. The slight circles under your eyes were now black and blue, your eyes sunken in, and your skin broken out everywhere. 

“What the hell?” You mutter to yourself. And as you looked yourself in the eyes, they flashed jet black. 

You gasped as you woke up, still in the back seat of the Impala. You sat up quickly as you took deep breaths. Thank goodness. It was just a dream. 

Dean’s eyes met yours again in the rear view mirror. You were sweaty, and flustered, looking around to catch your bearings. “You alright, Y/N?” Dean seemed concerned. He knew what it was like to have a nightmare so real, and so terrifying and he knew the signs of one too. 

“Y-yeah, I-I’m fine.” You rubbed your eyes. “Just had a weird dream.” 

Dean looked over at Sam who also seemed concerned, but Sam didn’t understand the gravity of your nightmares. 

“Clowns or midgets this time?” Dean turned his head to face you, the goofy smile on his face immediately had you chuckling. He turned back around after looking at Sam once more. 

“No, no,” you said, “those are only Sam’s nightmares.” You and Dean shared a chuckle at Sam’s expense. Sam turned to scowl at you, but the soft spot you had for him was mutual, and he couldn’t stay mad at you for more than a few seconds. You blew a kiss to him, and he smiled and turned back around. 

“How long was I out?” You asked, looking out the window to try and figure out where you were. 

“Probably about forty-five minutes,” Sam said, looking down at a road map, since his phone died as well, “give or take a few minutes.”

You raised your eyebrows. Your nightmares were becoming more and more frequent, but for the life of you, you couldn’t figure out why. You weren’t overly stressed. Hunting with Dean and Sam was indeed stressful, but your stress levels were no different than usual. 

“Didn’t feel like it.” You said, and Dean quickly responded. 

“Never does when you have nightmares.” 

After you and the brothers ate at the small local diner, you made your way to the motel. This week was going to be an easy hunt, hopefully. It was an “animal” attack in a small town in Arkansas. That animal was most likely a werewolf. Two victims – totally unrelated- attacked in the woods with missing hearts. Yeah, it was definitely a werewolf. 

You and Sam always shared a bed when you were on a case. Dean is a sprawler and it makes you crazy. That man could take up an entire king sized bed. Even though Sam is an entire three inches taller than Dean, he didn’t take up as much room, and he was a snuggler. Dean doesn’t hate snuggling, but when it’s hot, you can forget about being the little spoon with Dean Winchester. 

“I’m going to go look around, ask some questions.” Dean came out of the bathroom in his fed-suit. God damnit they looked so good in their suits. 

“What’ll it be today? Agent Jagger? Van Halen?” You asked, sitting on the bed with Sam. He was laying on top of the comforter and you were sitting next to him cross legged, gently scratching his arm. He loved it when you did that. It took the edge off. 

“Close, very close.” He walked toward you with his finger in the air as if he was making an important point. “No, today it is Agent Springsteen, thank you very much.” He walked towards the bed and bent down to kiss your head. “Bye kiddo.” He waved to Sam. “Take care of our girl Sammy.” He grabbed the keys to his Impala and was out the door. 

“Want to watch something?” You asked Sam, still scratching his arm. “I brought my laptop and some DVD’s.” He smiled at you and reached up to cup your cheek in his hands. He planted a loving kiss on your lips. 

“Always prepared, aren’t you babe?” 

You nodded your head sweetly at him and got up quickly to fetch the bag that held your laptop. “Let’s see,” you sat down on the bed with the DVD’s in hand, “I’ve got Goodfellas, Wolf of Wall Street and Casino.” You looked over at him waiting for his vote. 

“You and Scorsese.” He chuckled. It was true, you had a penchant for gangster movies, particularly those directed by the great Martin Scorsese. “Let’s watch Goodfellas.” He said. 

Ten minutes into the movie, you and Sam were kissing under the covers, not paying attention to Ray Liota and Robert DeNiro. The two of you couldn’t care less as your tongues danced together. You loved kissing Sam. Sam was passionate, and not too forward. He didn’t immediately try to rip your clothes off the second you touched each other. No, Sam was perfectly fine with wrapping his arms around you and kissing you while your fingers intertwined with his long thick hair. 

His lips were soft, and his tongue was wet and cool as he wiggled it with yours. After a few minutes, you wrapped your leg around his, moving closer into him. You let a few small moans into his mouth, causing him to hold you tighter. You could feel the hardness of his cock pressed against you. You moaned when you felt his bulge on your thigh. 

“Sam.” You whimpered quietly, breaking the kiss and resting your forehead against him. He grabbed your hips and pulled you on top of him, his erection pressing tighter against you. “Baby.” You whispered to him once more. 

He wrapped his fingers into your hair, pulling your head to him to kiss you again. As he opened his mouth to swirl his tongue with yours again, you reached down to unzip and unbutton his jeans. Without breaking the kiss, he slid them off his legs and reached for the bottom of your shirt. You broke the kiss as he lifted the tank top off your torso. You sat up and lifted your arms as he peeled it off your body. You weren’t wearing a bra and your nipples were hard with excitement. 

Sam didn’t say a word. He just ran his large hand up your side, making you giggle. He smirked at your reaction as that same hand made its way to your breasts. You leaned back down to him, and he took one nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and grazing it with his teeth while he rolled the other between his thumb and forefinger. You shuddered as your body became covered with goosebumps. 

He chuckled with your breast still in his mouth, the vibrations making it hard for you to concentrate. You needed him inside of you. Now.

Sam released his mouth from your perked up breasts and flipped you over swiftly so he was now on top of you. He quickly peeled the leggings off of your legs to discover you weren’t wearing panties either. Sam sat up across your legs and wiped his mouth before resting his palms on his thighs. “No panties, no bra,” he chuckled excitedly, “if I didn’t know better, I would’ve thought you were expecting this.” 

You giggled in response, because he was right. It had been so long since you and Sam had a moment of privacy. And now you had the motel room to yourself. The two of you were going to take your time. 

After five minutes of Sam kissing, licking and biting down your torso, making you squirm when he hit all the right places, he dove into your folds with his mouth. He loved eating your pussy. He loved the way you moaned and squirmed and wrapped your legs around his shoulders. He wasted no time. He plunged two fingers deep into your core and worked your swollen clit with his tongue. You watched him as he pleasured you. He smirked when you took a handful of his hair. He always knew when you were getting close – and you were. “Go ahead, baby.” He said, taking a break from licking your clit. When he went back to it, he sucked on it and grazed it with his teeth, the same way he did with your nipples.

Watching his forearm move back and forth as his veins poked out. He was working you hard and fast. Your pleasure was all that mattered to him. 

You felt your orgasm build in the pit of your stomach and travel its way up your spine. You clenched your legs around his head and gripped on to the sheets. Your eyes rolled back and just when you thought you couldn’t take anymore, your body finally released. You moaned and squealed as he continued to work your twitching core with two fingers. He didn’t ease up. He didn’t stop at all until the aftershocks ceased. 

As you settled down from your first orgasm, Sam held you tightly, resting his head on your chest. 

“You okay?” He asked quietly. 

You nodded your head in response and he immediately entered your dripping sex. His length hit your g-spot right away, and you weren’t far away from a second orgasm. 

“Sam!” You cried out in ecstasy. “Please don’t stop.” And he didn’t. 

The two of you made love for what seemed like an eternity. Once he finished he put on a white v-neck and pair of sweatpants and fell asleep as soon as his beautiful face hit the pillow. 

You fell asleep briefly, but quickly awakened as you had another black-eyed dream. What the hell was happening to you?

Dean wasn’t back yet, and you were worried. You were laying on your stomach, facing Sam. Your naked body was getting too warm under the blankets. Sam’s body was like a walking furnace. You tried to fall back asleep, but you decided to get up and use the bathroom. 

When you got up from the bed, you reached for your phone. 

“Hey kiddo.” A text from Dean, from twenty minutes ago. Okay, now you felt a little more relieved. “I’ll be home soon, try to stay awake. I owe you some love 😘” 

You held your phone to your chest and smiled. Twice in one night? You were totally okay with it. 

When you were done in the bathroom you walked back into the bedroom to rummage through your bag. You wanted to put some clothes on before Dean got home. 

When all of a sudden, you heard Crowley. 

“Hello, darling.” Said the nicely dressed British man. “I see you’ve knocked out our moose here.” 

You rolled your eyes. “Crowley-“ you continued to look through your clothes, “can I help you with something?” You turned your head to smile at him. “Or did you want to join us?” 

“Darling hate to break it to you, but foursomes aren’t really my thing.” 

You chuckled. “I do need a favor from you though.” He said, walking closer to you. 

“Make it quick, yeah?” You weren’t totally unwilling to help Crowley, but you wanted some time with Dean. “Your squirrel will be home any minute.” 

“Oh, I do hate to be the bearer of bad news,” he said, “but that won’t be happening tonight.” 

Dean opened the door once the key reader beeped, granting him access to your little temporary love nest. 

“Y/N?” Dean said quietly, careful to not wake up Sam. 

He scoured the entire motel room, you weren’t there. So he called you. When he put his phone up to his ear, he heard a vibrating. On the bed next to Sam. “She’s gone.” Dean dropped his phone to the ground. “Son of a bitch!”

**Author's Note:**

> Part two coming soon.


End file.
